


Предсказание

by Jadaite



Series: Weiss Kreuz (драбблы) [20]
Category: Weiß Kreuz, Белый Крест
Genre: M/M, Vignette
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-02-06
Updated: 2006-02-06
Packaged: 2021-03-12 17:07:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 557
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29637867
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jadaite/pseuds/Jadaite
Relationships: Brad Crawford/Schuldig, Брэд Кроуфорд/Шульдих
Series: Weiss Kreuz (драбблы) [20]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2177562





	Предсказание

Кроуфорд сидел в кресле, на столе перед ним в художественном беспорядке были разложены всевозможные книги: от психологии до толкования снов и учебных материалов ещё времён Розенкройц, но ничего не помогало понять, что происходит. У лидера группы не может быть фобии, оракул его категории может увидеть и растолковать любой пророческий сон, начальство не имеет право на ошибки, но это всё хорошо выглядело с чисто теоретической точки зрения. На практике он уже вторую неделю не может успокоиться, и это переходит все границы.

_ Скамейка... _

_ Скамейка под густой кроной дерева. _

_ Скамейка в парке под густой кроной дерева. _

Только усилием воли Кроуфорд заставляет себя прикусить язык и не материться на любую случайно подвернувшуюся "жертву" начальственного произвола и тирании.

Ещё через неделю Шульдих не выдерживает и прижимает оракула к стенке с требованием объяснить, какого чёрта происходит. Спасительной соломинкой становится срочный вызов от Такатори. Начальник выскальзывает из цепких рук своего не на шутку разъяренного подчинённого.

_ Скамейка в парке под густой кроной дерева. Узорные ножки; на правой передней потрескалась краска. _

_ Скамейка, на которой кто-то сидит, но тень слишком густа и отсюда не разглядеть человека. _

_ Скамейка... _

Кроуфорд рассматривает все возможные варианты происходящего вплоть до тех, вероятность осуществления которых с угрожающей скоростью стремится к нулю. По его мнению, лучше точно знать, что у него развилась фобия, чем не контролировать ситуацию.

Дверь закрывается с характерным звуком запираемого изнутри замка. Не надо быть оракулом, чтобы знать: рыжий дошёл до точки кипения. Кроуфорд его понимал, но посочувствовать не мог и облегчить участь тоже, потому что в данный момент ему было дело только и исключительно до себя.

Рыжий выхватывает из рук оракула том, придирчиво изучает и удивлённо смотрит на начальство:

– С каких пор ты интересуешься психическими расстройствами и всякого рода дисфункциями?

– Фобии.

Можно не пытаться отделаться, телепат слишком решительно настроен. Проще расслабиться и получать удовольствие.

– Брэд, у тебя нет фобий, ты страдаешь исключительно манией величия, а это, согласись, – разные вещи. Что происходит? 

– Ничего такого, с чем я не мог бы справиться.

– Вот она, мания величия, цветёт и пахнет. А если серьёзно?

– Ясновидение.

– И что же тебя преследует?

– Скамейка.

Телепат, который уже не первый год наблюдает закидоны, возникающие из дара предвидения, не выдерживает и таки давится от смеха с хорошей примесью удивления. Ему как вживую представляются охотящиеся на его грозное начальство табуны паркового имущества.

– Не смешно, – мрачно выдаёт мистер я-это-предвидел.

– А я и не смеюсь. И ты не знаешь, с чем или кем это связанно?

Чёлка падает на глаза рыжего, скрывая их от начальника. Он пристально изучает содержание вспомогательной литературы на рабочем столе.

– Я знаю, что от человека на скамейке зависит моё будущее.

– Воздействие положительное или отрицательное?

– Неопределенно.

– Что ж, удачного поиска, – говорит телепат и, довольный разговором, оставляет Кроуфорда ломать себе голову над загадкой.

Ещё неделя раздражающего ожидания сегодня должна закончиться, осталось только встретиться с Шульдихом. Кроуфорд оглядывается, недоумевая, какого дьявола рыжего понесло в парк для передачи данных на семейство Такатори. Но раз просил о встрече здесь, вероятнее всего так надо, причинами можно поинтересоваться и позже. Оракул проходит дальше по аллее в глубь парка, когда сбоку слышит окрик подчинённого. Оборачивается и замирает. Шульдих вольготно расположился на скамейке под густой кроной дерева, и краска на передней правой ножке облупилась. Кроуфорд уже идёт к нему, на ходу прикидывая, насколько много проиграет, если убьёт эту сволочь, которая всеми возможными и недопустимыми способами пытается показать ему свою значимость.

В голове проносится, что мания величия если у кого из их команды и есть, то исключительно у телепата.


End file.
